Fuera del nido
by Ruelish
Summary: "Cuatro dias pueden ser mas de nueve mil años; literalmente" -Sakura miro directamente a los ojos de Itachi y sonrio; itachi lo supo esa niña iba a ser su perdicion. Hola soy Ruelish ;) , esta historia no se para donde va ni de donde vino xD...no paring por ahora xD
1. Chapter 1

"...tan retorcida puede llegar a ser la mente humana. Te pueden tirar del pelo valles abajo y montañas arriba, y si alguien pregunta qué ocurre, puedes llegar a contestar encantado: ¡Me tiran del pelo! Y si preguntan: ¿No quieres que te libere?, respondes: No. Y si preguntan: ¿Puedes soportarlo?, respondes: Sí, lo soporto, porque amo la mano que me tira..."

Aquel solo pequeño texto hizo que la joven que sostenía el libro frunciera su nariz levemente; -estúpido- fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza, concordó con el autor "retorcido" era el adjetivo perfecto, cerro el libro con fuerza tirándolo en alguna parte entre sus pergaminos y textos, paso sus manos por su cabello tratando de despejarse , dirigió su mirada enfrente y suspiro, era una grandísima estúpida , si realmente estúpida por que sabia que aquella pequeña frase había sido un K.O a su orgullo.

Recordó que aquel día Naruto salió junto con Jiraiya para entrenar, oh y claro le prometió que se haría fuerte, que haría regresar a Sasuke a la aldea, que los tres iban a ser el mismo equipo 7; mierda- susurro por lo bajo la peli rosa

–le hubiera dicho que sasuke le importa un rábano que se quedara, que no la dejara sola como ahora se sentía- No es que se hubiera rendido acerca de su compañero pero desde que naruto se fue lo único que hacia era esconderse tras las fuertes y espartanas enseñanzas de su maestra, en los momento que descansaba (que por cierto eran casi escasos) se había vuelto fuerte si, pero no lo suficiente.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto su cara haciéndola abandonar sus pensamientos, respiro profundamente una, dos, tres veces. Tomo impulso y se levanto decidida a salir de su casa, aquel era su único día libre del mes que por más que su ánimo estuviera por debajo de los suelos no podía permitirse pasarlo dentro de su cuarto leyendo cuanta cosa apareciera a su alcance. Se coloco un vestido que le había regalado su madre hace poco era de un azul profundo completamente suelto perfecto para aquellos días de calor.

Sus ojos brillaron levemente y antes de salir se dedico una sonrisa frente al espejo de su casa, volvió a retomar su charla mental anterior y comprendió que deprimirse no la iba a ayudar a que naruto volviera o algo de su pasado cambiara, en esta ocasión simplemente se bufo a si misma, retoco un poco su cabello y guardo entre sus piernas un porta Kunai y con paso decidido salió de su casa, camino un poco…recorrió con despacio las calles de Konoha casi saboreando los sonidos tan comunes que habían en las calles todos eran tan animados, los transeúntes pasaban con calma, con una leve sonrisa impresas en sus caras y un leve barullo de charlas se podía apreciar si se era atento….Sakura sonrió para si misma y con renovadas energías , decidió cambiar un poco su rutina, con paso rápido llego hasta la torre de la Hokage, recorrió casi corriendo su ultimo tramo y al final de este vio a Shizune con el ceño levemente fruncido a una montaña de papeles en su escritorio…

La pequeña y cálida risa de Sakura hizo que Shizune levantar su cabeza y sus ojos brillaran levemente, pero Sakura no iba a pecar por inocente –Ni en broma llevare esos papeles a Tsunade-sama -Se escucho la voz de sakura fuerte y con una chispa de diversión….Shizune solo miro a sakura como si le hubiera dicho que Orochimaru decidió que se casaría con ella miro la montaña de papeles resignada y haciendo acopio de su fuerza, e hinchando su pecho de valentía entro por la puerta, Sakura simplemente espero afuera

Los primeros dos minutos fueron de total silencio y Sakura supo en ese momento que a Shizune se le había acabado las ideas para despertar "de buena manera" a la rubia. Seguido de su pensamiento un fuerte golpe hizo que las paredes temblaran, pero todavía no iba a entrar, oh no seguían el grito….y no cualquier grito si no los de Tsunade-sama la mujer con mas pulmón en toda Konoha y efectivamente siguieron las estridentes quejas de Tsunade y su cada vez mas creciente pila de trabajo

Sakura giro su cabeza hacia el picaporte e imitando a Shizune tomo aire para llenarse de valentía y entrar….-Buenos días Tsunade-sama-La voz de Sakura hizo que Tsunade se dejara de quejar y la mirara de malas maneras –Tu, ¿Que carajos haces aquí? Si así vas a utilizar tu día libre puedo mandarte al hospital en este mismo momento- Un escalofrió paso por toda la espalda de Sakura y mirando temerosamente a su maestra entre lazo sus manos y miro hacia abajo –Tsunade-sama quería pedirle un permiso para dejarme salir de Konoha- Dos pares de ojos la miraron con incredulidad, Tsunade solo chasqueo su boca con fastidio y con un simple gesto de aprobación miro a con sus ojos refulgentes de rabia Sakura –Vete antes de que te mande a curar la epidemia de sarampión que hay en el hospital- La peli rosada no pudo haber salido mas rápido aun si estuviera con el trasero en llamas y con esa misma prisa salió llego como un torbellino. A las puertas de su aldea natal, Con una sonrisa se despidió de los dos vigilantes.

Sin saber que esta seria la ultima vez que los vería en un largo tiempo….


	2. Chapter 2

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece,

El dueño de esta franquicia (o como se llame) es Masashi Kishimoto : )

Tratare de ser mas dinámica en esta parte la ultima vez hice algo que odio; detallar….Me la tomare con calma y el Son de unas buenas canciones con vino para ver si sale algo de lo que trato de relatar en esta historia…Soy mas graciosa que esto lo juro pero mi jodido lado serio se me esta pegando como una solapa a la hora de escribir ; -;

"Deja que mis palabras, desciendan y te cubran

Como una lluvia de hojas a un campo de nieve,

Como la yedra a la estatua,

Como la tinta a esta página"

Todo era de un puro e inmaculado color blanco… ¿Qué donde se encontraba? No tenía ni la mas puta idea, todo lo que recordaba era haber salido de Konoha cuando se le antojo ir a un lago cercano y caminando perezosamente llego al pequeño arroyo situado en la embocadura del lago, se metió para descansar un poco del tortuoso sol, y se quedo dormida flotando… ¿Había muerto? ….-Genial, jodidamente genial- sus manos revolcaron frenéticamente sus cabellos y de su boca salieron palabras muy "coloridas" como les llamaba su madre.

-Si pensaba que naruto era estúpido esta se gano el trono de la estupidez, como diablos se me ocurre quedarme dormida en el agua, cuando me encuentren en primera plana de los periódicos de Konoha aparecerá "Sakura haruno, integrante mas inteligente del equipo siete murió dormida en medio de un lago"-La ojiverde grito a los cuatro vientos improperios enseñados por Tsunade…-Oh Tsunade-sama si supiera que morí de esta manera se quejara a lado de mi cuerpo hasta que sangre por los oídos….-hablo con cierta burla mientras sus manos estaba enteradas entre su rostro, el silencio fue roto por una risa profunda se propago por todo el lugar, Sakura giro su cabeza hacia donde escuchaba la risa, pero no había nada mas que el puñetero vacío a todo su alrededor .

-Si no sale juro por mi nombre que buscare su trasero por todo este puñetero lugar-La peli rosada estaba hecha una furia, pero de repente lo sintió, a su alrededor había alguien y estaba conteniendo la respiración, su risa para ser mas precisos….lo sintió en cada fibra de su ser y su ira aumento a niveles insospechables –Si vas a reírte por lo menos hazlo en mi cara idiota!- Sus puños pálidos por la fuerza ejercida sobre si misma y sus ojos inyectados levemente con rojo miraron a hacia su frente y nuevamente aquello poderosa voz se retumbo por todo el lugar –Mah…mah no te enojes mocosa no es como si te fuera a lastimar….-Delante de sakura mientras estas palabras se expandían infinitamente sus ojos creyeron ver una ilusión…delante de ella como un fantasma estaba un búho de por lo menos 4 metros de alto, sus alas eran levemente doradas se batían levemente y sus ojos negros como la noche se posaron sobre los suyos- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué todo es blanco? ¿Estoy muerta? –Sakura soltaba preguntas una tras otra sin dar tregua a sus pulmones, no sabia nada y estaba alejada de cualquier cosa que pudiese protegerle, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas , estaba perdiendo la conciencia pero antes de que sus rodillas flaquearan la gigantesca ala del búho la atrajo hacia si mismo…-Niña no te va a pasar nada malo, te lo aseguro…haces muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo y hablas demasiado, por ahora relájate; tenemos un viaje largo por recorrer, si colaboras tus dudas se resolverán mas rápido...-El búho guio a sakura hasta su lomo y Sakura simplemente dio su brazo a torcer ante la extraña creatura, acomodándose en el lomo del ave…ahora que lo pensaba era un búho que hablaba!

Sakura miro el emplumado lomo de la bestia con asombro ¿Como diablos un Búho podía hablar?...Bueno los perros de Kakashi hablaban…pero esto era diferente, nunca había visto tal cosa ni tampoco en sus numerosos textos hablaban de Búhos parlantes, lo medito un poco pero contando todo lo que había pasado desde que estaba en aquel extraño lugar la verdad importaba poco que el Búho hablara…

– ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto con curiosidad la chica, mientras el ave alzo vuelvo y emprendió su camino cualquiera que fuese; no dijo ni una sola palabra y la ignoro de manera olímpica, hablo varias veces pero el Búho no respondía, en un intento de que el ave le hiciera caso presiono mas sus manos contra el lomo y el ave soltó una lacónicamente frase –Hmmm…no quiero responderte en este momento, cuando lleguemos te lo explicare todo, te lo prometo por mi molleja –

Sakura bufo fuertemente mostrando su descontento y luego miro hacia lo que se suponía era el suelo, para su sorpresa este ya no era blanco, habían colinas de distintas tonalidades de verdes flores arbustos e incluso habían animales….¿de donde salió todo esto?...Miro hacia atrás y lo vio…era una división increíble donde se veía el espacio blanco donde se hace poco se encontraba y el inicio de las colinas profundamente verdes, su mente divago mientras miraba aquel espacio en blanco que cada vez quedaba mas lejos…

El búho atravesó una nube color oliva como los campos que se veían abajo y el frio contacto de esta hizo a sakura mirar al frente y una leve capa húmeda se adhirió a su piel, su corazón se aceleró y sintió que iba a explotar de felicidad una sonrisa inevitablemente salió en su rostro, una sonrisa verdadera…-Te sientes mejor – La gruesa voz de la gigantesca ave la devolvió a la realidad y con una jubilosa asintió –Si me siento muy bien ¿Que fue eso? –Sakura se abrazó al ave cómodamente mientras esperaba; supuso que estaba meditando su respuesta –Mah…..podríamos decir que es una nube de felicidad…..-Sakura le miro con un gran interrogante ladeando su cabeza, el ave simplemente se suspiro profundamente y continuo –Hay muchas cosas que tengo que hablar contigo….pero no te angusties, tenemos tiempo de sobra…-Aquella nube si que había surtido efecto en ella pensó la peli rosa , por que sabia plenamente y de una bizarra manera que podía confiar su vida a aquel extraño ser que acabo de conocer…

-Hmmm...- murmuro sakura en forma afirmativa mientras volvía a mirar a las extrañas tierras donde estaba….Todo se veía tan extraño desde allá arriba era tan pequeño aquel lugar desde donde se encontraba que se sintió de esa manera…pequeña, tras unas otras mientras el viento la Arrullaba se durmió…el Búho noto esto y bufo con alegría por fin habían encontrado, era todo un caso encontrarla en cada una de sus rencarnaciones….


End file.
